Kinkou's Shadow
by Xadkarius
Summary: A Shadow is lurking. And he's not here to party. Rated T for LoL and possible violence. Romance/Humor : I'll add Humor in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Delete

Author's Note: Sorry for being away for so long! Thanks for all the support these past years and I hope you guys will keep following me and supporting me .

Anyways, another apology is that this will be a short chapter and might be worse than usual but it will be the start of (hopefully) something longer and better than usual. I was simply hoping to re-enter writing with my (now busy) schedule. I have major exams coming up and all the while I was preparing for it so… hope you guys will enjoy this story and in turn, give me some fun and joy reading your reviews(While I drag on with my work :( )! Once again, thanks guys!

Chapter I: Delete

I'll never understand why people fear the shadows. It is always so relaxing and comforting to see the world in darkness. My best friend once told me I was odd for saying things like that. At the time, a part of me agreed. Well, that part has died along with the one I used to call 'Master'.

My acolytes are training well. The shadow will soon embrace them, and I, the leader of this guild of ninjas, will see to it that the Kinkou Order will pay for my banishment.

And a certain someone will be my target practice.

* * *

My eyes are closed. Breathe in, breathe out.

The feeling of the air pushing against my loose, white robe.

The sound of the water from the ornate, stone fountain behind me.

Crackling of leaves, dropping from the massive Sakura tree behind me.

The sound of running footsteps.

Wait, footsteps?!

"Shen!"

A light, female voice. Youthful, though not childish.

I already knew who it was before I opened my eyes.

Akali, already in her battle gear, stood before me.

"Akali. What brings you?"

I should've noticed her tension earlier. She never shouted.

"Zed is back. And he's bringing an order."

I could feel the hurt emanating from her features.

She could never put that traitor- No, he is but a wayward friend – down.

"Are we prepared?"

Her worrisome expression told me everything.

"Don't worry. Balance will triumph."

At her reluctant nod, I knew she didn't believe me. If my own friend didn't believe me, I doubt the ninjas under my command would do so either.

As she ran away, probably to prepare our own order, I took a deep breath.

I have to find a more realistic solution.

The sound of a high pitch scream and a cacophony of lightning.

Kennen.

"Shen! Zed is coming for us! He has Akali in hostage!"

"What?!"

* * *

Post note: Hope you liked the preview! I'll extend it as soon as possible and I hope you can give me your honest opinions as soon as possible!

Also, would you guys like me to spoil the pairings in the chapter? Please tell me so I can do the necessary for future stories!

P.S. I'll be writing for Starcraft soon as well… and I have to study 10 subjects… blehhhhhhhhh


	2. Chapter 2:The Shadow

Continued from chapter 1:

Kennen, like Akali, was already in his battle gear as well.

"Akali just left! How did he-?"

"Hahahahaha..."

Zed, perched on the tree behind me.

The metal wrapped around him did not even glint in the sunlight.

In a chokehold, Akali.

I could hear the sounds of battle surrounding us.

"I see that even though your friend is in my hands you are still relaxing..."

I didn't even have time to change!

My heart pulsing in my chest, the stress building up in me...

My vision narrowed.

I knew that I was angry, but I kept my anger down. He wants me to act rashly. I will not fall into his trap. My ninjas are more than ready.

That's a lie. I knew it myself. We had nowhere to run. Only Akali, Kennen and myself were ready to fight Zed. By himself he could already easily win our ninjas.

But his ways are harmful to everyone, including himself. And we will not stand for that.

"Put me down, Zed. We can talk through this." Akali pleaded, the fear and pain evident in her shaking cry, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What a joke. You heard her Shen. We can talk through this. Bow before me now and we will let you join us. It's a one in a lifetime offer- count it on our past friendship."

At the corner of my eye, I saw our ninjas being brought in by Zed's shadows.

"Kennen... Do the necessary. I'll handle Zed." I whispered.

As Kennen turned into a bolt of lightning, all the shadows were dispelled.

In that moment, I dashed towards Zed, reaching out to Akali.

But I was too late.

Zed cackled through his mask as he faded into his shadow portal.

I tried to follow, but the shadow gripped me and threatened to rip me to shreds.

No! I will not be destroyed by you, Zed!

Suddenly, I felt something gripping at my feet, pulling me out. The rest of my body had grown numb by then.

I felt ashamed. I actually felt relief from doing absolutely nothing there.

As I was pulled out, and the world came into view, the sight of my fellow ninjas surrounding me, I passed out.

What a useless person.

* * *

"Don't say a word."

My eyes had barely opened after being dragged through by Zed.

Ropes tied tight around my limbs, I couldn't even move. My weapons were probably confiscated.

I didn't even know how long I had been out, but it was dark all around, with little candles dotting the walls.

Zed turned away as he took off his mask, his pale, sickly features, and his brown hair, tainted with white, coming into view.

"Zed I-"

"Silence!" He screamed, with the same rage he had when he ordered the old ninjas to be killed.

How? How did he find out?

I could see him wiping off his sweat off his forehead with his left arm.

Ah right, he was left- handed. He could never get rid of his old self.

"Zed."

"What is it?" He rasped, his voice shaky.

It's getting worse...

"May I have a glass of water? The trip through the shadows was too... Intense."

He sighed.

Snapping his fingers, a shadow brought a wooden cup to me, a pool of clear, swirling water in it.

The shadow nodded at me, as if to ask me to open my mouth.

How cute. I never knew he could do that...

I opened my mouth, and the shadow poured the revitalizing liquid in between my parched lips.

"Thanks, Zed."

Zed twitched, as the shadow disappeared.

Did he hear me?

"Thanks, Zed!" I repeated, louder this time.

"I heard you the first time, ninja."

He's still refusing to call me by name...

"I see you have mastered your art well, Zed."

He seemed to be examining himself in a mirror, on the wall away from me.

Not turning around, he replied, "If I gave you a chance, would you take it?"

I... Know it is not the right path. I know he can feel the adversity of his situation as well. Yet...

"Endless power, unlike any you have dreamed of."

He turned around.

"Come on, Akali. We can be together again."

"Zed..."

The words escaped my mouth, as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Why Akali? Why choose balance, when the shadows offer so much more?"

"You know why Zed! The shadows not only made you a monster, killing our master, killing our friends, it's killing you on the inside!"

He stared at me in silence, anger brewing in his features.

"That's your last chance, Akali. Consider it wisely."

With that, he vanished, like the shadow before him.

Maybe I had been talking to a shadow all along.

After all, he is a shadow of his former self...

As I lay there, I recall the past. The times when Zed, Shen, Kennen and I were still friends.

Great, great friends.

* * *

PS: Still not much humor here! I'm seriously sorry, but I've already started work on the next chapter and I hope it can make up for this disgusting 2 set-up chapters! My releases are scheduled for Saturday PST, though I might be slightly earlier or later, just as a note.

Shout out to NinnaCat for following and favorite! Thanks for your support!


	3. Chapter 3: Fight me, Shen

Author's Note: I GOT IT OUT BEFORE SATURDAY OKAY?!

Hope you guys will like this chapter!

"Fight me, Shen!"

"Again?! Come on, even if you're not tired, I am!"

"Come on, Shen. Don't be such a spoilsport." I giggled.

Zed smiled as Shen rolled his eyes and got into position.

We were standing in the courtyard, where it was our private training grounds. Most of us were orphans, taken in by the Master. Except Shen, his father was our Master.

But that didn't push us apart.

Zed, in his white shirt and long pants, stood facing Shen, in similar attire. They looked almost alike, just that Zed was more small-built compared to the bulky Shen.

Kennen, in his purple robes, sighed.

"Seriously, you're just gonna stalemate again. I'm going to take a nap."

The three of us giggled, bidding him good night as he wobbled away on his tiny legs.

It's only noon and Kennen is already sleeping... Just like usual.

"Come at me, Shen!"

"Go Zed! You can do it this time!" I cheered, cheekily grinning at Shen.

Shen did a simple swipe with his wooden sword.

Zed leapt backwards, too agile for Shen.

Zed threw two wooden shurikens at Shen, but Shen dodged them, and lashed out with his sword.

Zed blocked with his shurikens with great accuracy, before throwing more at Shen, which he deflected.

This went on for the whole afternoon, up until dinner.

"Zed! You can't afford to waste so many shurikens!"

The voice of an old, weary, man came from the door as it creaked open.

Both Zed and Shen were panting. Shurikens littered the floor, and Shen's sword was badly cut as well. Both were completely unscathed.

"But Master-!"

"Quiet! A ninja must have discipline!"

"Master, Zed was perfectly in form. It was just that Shen has the superiority due to his sword art and experience. A shuriken user cannot afford to challenge another face to face. That's what you taught us, Master." I piped up.

"Whatever. All of you, go have your dinner. Ah yes, where is Kennen?"

"Still sleeping." The three of us replied in unison, laughing, the tension broken.

Master shook his head and gestured for us to proceed to eat while he went to wake Kennen.

I wake up with the feeling of cloths wrapped around me.

Jolting upright, I look around. In my room, everything was still the same. Kettle boiling, mats spread around, windows closed, door locked.

I was in my robes from the day Akali was caught.

Time... What time is it...?

The door opened, and a certain Hiten- style user came stomping in.

"Shen!"

"Huh? What is it, Irelia?"

"What is it?! You let Zed take over the old order and now you're in trouble, AGAIN?!"

I sighed.

"Kennen told me."

She snapped, before I even said anything.

It's not as if I hadn't tried.

"Just calm down and have a cup of tea."

"Tea?! Now?! Zed is probably ready to storm this place and Ionia as a whole and you're sitting here asking me to drink TEA?!"

"As I said, calm down. The solution shouldn't be too far away."

"I've already amped up security around the borders. We will catch them off guard, and end them, once and for all."

I shook my head.

"He has better awareness than that. The shadows are his eyes. He will know it before even stepping a foot out."

"How about infiltrating the old training grounds?"

...I hadn't thought of that. It might work, only...

"You have to be on guard here. Kennen and I will do our part."

"What makes you think I can't follow?"

"You're not a ninja."

She sighed.

"A full-fledged one at least."

"I was as good as you guys back in the day."

Irelia had trained with us for a bit, after Zed attacked us, to see how she could help us.

"It wasn't that long ago, Irie. Anyways, it would be dangerous for this place to be left unguarded without any of us."

Irelia frowned, but nodded her head.

It had always been me and Akali doing the infiltration missions, Akali with the stealth while I followed her lead, while Kennen did the distraction.

We wouldn't have the privilege of stealth this time.

"Zed, you won't be able to finish this fight."

"I don't care! I must beat Shen. If not today, then tomorrow, if not tomorrow, the day after. I will beat him! I will prove to Master that I am the best!"

"We all know you are already! Just cut it, and take a break! Maybe that's what you need!"

"I will beat him."

I sighed. He had become sickly lately, but still continued sparring Shen.

"Zed... This is crazy... You know he is Master's son. No one else will be able to get his praise."

"I will."

I quietly held his strong, right arm.

Then I hugged it, feeling my tears well up.

"Stop it Zed! You're obviously sick! Would you rather lose or leave it at a draw?!"

He shrugged me off.

My eyes widened.

He seemed... Different.

It had been dark for a while, but now, at midnight, it started raining.

He walked into Shen's room.

"Wakey wakey, Sword Boy. It's time to face your defeat."

"Wha? Zed. Ah, if that's what you want, can we do it tomorrow morning?"

"No! Now!"

He lifted up a hand, ready to strike Shen.

I didn't dare to look, covering my ears, turning away, squeezing my eyes shut.

The sound of metal on metal.

They are fighting with real weapons?!

"You're down, Shen. I won."

I turned around, surprised.

He actually won…?

The sight of Zed holding Shen by the neck, victorious, greeted my eyes.

Suddenly,

"Zed! You won by using forbidden techniques!"

Master...?!

"Master, I didn't touch any forbidden techniques. I won Shen, fair and square. Why won't you admit it?"

"You touched the Shadow Book. I know it. I can see the darkness seeping from you. Get out. I don't want to ever see you again."

"Fine, Master."

He spit, scornfully.

Where did my loving, kind, charming, handsome, disciplined, Zed, go?

"Zed, wait!"

I cried, running to his room.

He glared at me.

"You told Master, didn't you? You saw me the other day, didn't you?"

"Zed I-"

"Just leave!"

Zed, I love you! Why won't you listen!

As he slammed the door, the words echoed in my head, my tongue stuck.

I fell to my knees, weeping.

"Why are you so dumb, Akali?! Just say the words!"

I hissed at myself.

"Zed! I... Love you!"

I shouted, banging on the door again.

There were no more sounds inside.

I slid open the door.

No one.

Zed had gone, and it was my fault.

My brave, kind, charming, Zed.

Gone.

I shook my head.

Zed had been treating me reasonably well, in view of our old friendship, and despite his threat, had still given me many more chances to join him.

As my vision cleared, I gazed around.

He had taken special care to preserve the old compound, with many of our childhood memories still here.

The door slid open, and Zed entered, clad in white robes copied from our childhood.

His slightly brown hair was glaringly obvious in the moonlight.

He had a warm smile on his face, with a box in his hands.

"Akali, you're awake. I brought something for you. I'm sure you'll like it."

I peered at the box dubiously. Brown and dusty, it somehow jogged my memory a little.

He opened it with care, and inside, our old memories poured out: Our wooden training weapons, with our names etched carelessly on them, paintings of us running around, Zed and Shen's endless bickering...

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

At the end of it all, the dark book Zed had procured from the forbidden room.

"Akali... I know that you are trying to help me, but I cannot back out now. I've harmed so many, and they only obey the shadow now, not me. I will lead them into ambush, and we will fall as heroes. That is the only way."

"No! Zed! I don't want to lose you again!" I quivered, tears flowing more readily now.

"On the day I left, I already knew. I already heard your words. When you looked inside, I had simply hid in a corner, after hearing your words. I considered staying, but I could never put down the resentment. I know I shouldn't have blamed you. I'm sorry."

"Zed!"

He pushed the box aside, and hugged me tightly, cutting the ropes.

"If you wish to run, run now. This monster, I cannot hold much longer."

As tears rushed down my cheeks, I kissed him passionately.

I would only get this one chance, and I will keep it.

P.S. Thanks to sristy07 and Doominater87 for follow and thanks to ThatoneDoge and TheUnholyMessiah for favorite!


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Shadow

I pushed the box aside, and hugged her tightly, cutting the ropes.  
"If you wish to run, run now. This monster, I cannot hold much longer."  
As tears rushed down her cheeks, she kissed me passionatly.  
I was shocked at the purity and passion of her kiss, but I took it in slowly. We both knew this was our last chance.  
"Stand down, Zed!"  
It was Shen.  
"No, Shen!"  
Akali screamed.  
I sighed, turning around.  
"As we speak, my shadows are ravaging your 'safe haven'. How do you feel, not being able to protect them, just like all those years ago?"  
"Zed... No..." Shen mumbled, horror seeping from him.  
Shen... Just back off now... Please... I don't want to fight you anymore... I don't want to fight anything anymore... I'm done already... Just... Let me go...

* * *

How did it come to this...?  
I had always been seen as inferior.  
A true shadow.  
No one noticed when I came, no one noticed when I left.  
Akali had been the first to recognize my efforts, and pushed me on.  
I had listened to her every word, ever since we had been found and taken in by the master.  
I still remember Shen, taking care of us, and master's unwavering spirit.  
His guidance, and his teachings...  
I had first been spurred on in my mission by Akali.  
You are good, probably good enough to beat Shen, she said.  
I had hesitated, and did not really try, but as the fight wore on, I got more and more encouraged.  
Shen had not been training to take care of us, and I was able to stalemate him until we agreed to stop.  
At that time, I had thought Shen was giving me a chance.  
A chance to prove myself.  
I trained day and night, picking up new techniques, obsessing over ways to penetrate his defense.  
But it was all for naught. He was always better than me, and we both knew.  
To the untrained eye, Shen and I were equal. But to me, I could see the purposeful mistakes, the opportunities he gave me...  
The way he allowed me to block his hits, to wait for me to attack before waiting for my mistake...  
He was a good friend as well. I would have never thought to hurt him.  
That day, I had approached Master for advice. He said, find what you have never found.  
I figured it might be a characteristic, or some value of a person I never had. Needless to say, I decided to search for a physical object while thinking it over.  
Chancing upon the dark book was just my luck.  
As I approached it, I tried to run, knowing the dangers.  
It's too late! The sight of the book is enough to addict thy.  
So then and there, I touched the book, my whole essence writhing in agony at the countless wounds it struck in me.  
By the end of what felt like an eternity of pain, I lay on the floor, sweat coating me, the world brighter than ever.  
Too bright.  
I crawled into a shadow, and many techniques flooded my thoughts.  
Beat Shen. Go.  
I hated myself. I hated everything.  
This hate... It burns...  
It was already night by the time I went to fight Shen.  
Everyone had pretty much fallen asleep, but I insisted.  
Insisted on my demise.  
As I unleashed my wrath on the unprepared Shen, I could tell his fear.  
And I liked it.  
To be feared.  
After I left, I had been gathering more and more disciples.  
With every disciple, I grew more and more hesitant to continue, and held more and more regret for spreading this disease, this burden.  
I had to make many tough decisions, kill many good people, for the sake of satiating the shadow within.  
With every mistake, I dug this hidden blade deeper.  
Truly, the hidden blade is the deadliest.  
Master had muttered those words before.  
He hadn't told me when he had banished me, but he had also mastered the shadows.  
Like me, he had stalemated another ninja, and relied on forbidden techniques.  
But it was not to be.  
He realized how detrimental it was, and it took a toll on him.  
He didn't want me down that path, but no one else could bear the burden of this secret.  
I was his "sacrificial lamb", there because from the start he wanted me to hold that position, the aspect of Shadow.  
On the night of my return, I really wanted to return, as a ninja, not as a traitor.  
I did everything in order. I rang washed my hands, rang the bell, and dropped a few coins into the box near the entrance.  
Then Master came out, and made a show, offering me a blade with the pretense that he should die for not teaching me properly, and requested I set them on the path of balance.  
Then he brought me, alone, to the room with the book of Shadows.  
"Master, I don't want this anymore. I want to return, a ninja. I know I've made mistakes-"  
"That's not the point. I brought you here because I want you to take it, and protect it with your life."  
That was when he revealed everything.  
About how from young I already had the Shadows in me, he could see it. Knowing that, he did his best to drive me down this path, and though it pained him, only a Master of Shadows could keep the book safe.  
About how I had already surpassed Shen, and had no need to do anything more, simply be the Aspect of Shadow.  
About how, I was to pass this burden down.  
"I will not do it! No one needs to suffer! Just destroy the book!"  
"You have to. If you destroy it, balance will be destroyed. You know how important that is!"  
I cried out, before slicing his head clean off.  
I regretted it the moment I did it, but I stormed out, without the book, and screamed.  
"Kill them all!"  
Before walking back in, in grief.  
I had to bear this burden my whole life...?  
The Aspect of Shadow, the Secret Protector, the Fallen Ninja.  
I was to me blamed for my whole life for the destruction of the old order.  
But no one else could bear this burden but me. No one else should have to bear it.  
My room would now be this room, confined with the book.  
Forever.

* * *

Author's note:  
Sorry for this flashback filler, I know it's quite bad, but I felt Zed needed more than just cruelty to regret.

Thanks to Katargo for favorite and follow, WingsofRequiem and Saraharmony for follow.

As always, thanks for all your support guys! Next one should be up by next Saturday!


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow of the Past

Author's note: Last chapter! I get this out and I can finally study in peace haha.

Thanks to Chen Zhen for the follow.

Once again, thanks to all you guys for your support and encouragement!

Hope you guys enjoy this, and I'll be back in mid June!

* * *

That day, when Akali joined me again, the shadows kept forcing me, again and again, to ask her to join me.

Every word hurt me, like another dagger stabbed into my gut.

As Shen lunged towards me, in an attempt to get Akali, I quickly vanished into the shadows.

"I'm sorry, Akali. I couldn't do anything for you. All I brought was pain, and despair. Now, all this will vanish with me."

As I warped into the forbidden room, where it had all started, I hesitated.

I would throw everything away, for this?

This... Book?

No. I was throwing everything away for the freedom of generations to come.

Freedom from oppression.

Freedom from the shadows.

As my grip tightened around the book, my resolve steeled, I went into my room for one last time.

I knew I had no reason to be wasting precious time, walking around in the name of nostalgia, but I didn't want to put this place to rest so early.

It almost seemed too soon.

I tried to control my tears, but they flowed relentlessly.

I know that I cannot avoid it much longer.

I ran for the forest.

My ninjas were already on their way into Irelia's capture.

This sadness was as overwhelming as the shadows had been when it drew me in.

I had few choices other than to bury the book with me, in an eternity of isolation.

Wandering the forests, much terror besought me.

But nothing can match the strength of the shadows.

Though they wither me, they are one with me.

I will not falter, not now, so close to the dream.

The dream of a world, free from this curse.

I had heard about this, 'League of Legends' from many sources.

I would venture there, and hope that the rumors are true, that the League would help one and all.

My wish be granted, eternal life with the book.

To protect it, forever.

* * *

Ps: Sorry it's so short! I have no clue how to end!

Probably will make another rework in the future, just going to mark it as complete for now though.

I'm lazy. :(


End file.
